fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Seruslong
Defense Down Attack Down Soiled |weaknesses = None|creator = Nrex117|names = English: Seruslong Japanese: 長いですドラゴン }} Physiology Seruslong are a large, short necked terrestrial leviathans that have powerful forelimbs and claws that are used for burrowing through solid rock and long jaws filled with fearsome fangs and a prehensile barbed tongue as well as a long constricting tail. A Seruslongs body is covered in thick bony and almost skeletal armor that gives it protection from the rocks it digs through. Seruslongs limbs are longer and more developed than most other leviathans. Abilities Seruslong is able to change the texture of its skin and manipulate the hormones in its body, when it skin takes on a rust color it defense sharply rises and when it skin takes on a red tint it becomes faster and its attacks deal more damage. Seruslong is also able to camouflage itself by blending in with the environment. Seruslongs claws and forelimbs are powerful enough to allow it to dig quickly through solid rock and its rear legs are strong enough to allow it to jump. It can use its barbed tongue to harpoon prey and hunters. Seruslong mouths are near septic and have foul smelling bacteria growing in their mouths this bacteria is able to weaken its prey. Ecology Taxonomy Unknown: ??? Habitat Range Seruslong are native only to the Primeval Coastline and inhabit the large redwood forests located in that region, it is unknown if that is their only range as they are quite reclusive and rare creatures. Ecological Niche Seruslong are the top predators in of a lot of areas it is found in. Seruslongs are a keystone species and fill a niche similar to Akantor and its kin. Seruslong are known to prey on large monsters like Duramboros and even Uragaan and on occasion they will even hunt other large predatory species that wonder into their territory, even the fearsome and powerful Sicarapax, Ferrumos and Dinovaldo are on this monsters menu. The only things that could potentially threaten a Seruslong is other Elder Dragon-Level Monsters or Elder Dragons themselves. Behavior Seruslong will attack and kill almost anything on sight, and even when not actively hunting or in combat, Seruslong appear highly aggressive, destroying whatever bothers them as they travel their destinations. These rare monsters have made exploring and documenting the deep forests of the Primeval Coastline an extreme hazard to scientists and guild members. Seruslong spend most of their lives sleeping underground in a hibernation like slumber, they do this so that the populations of their prey can rise so they don't overhunt them. Despite being subteranian creatures they have good eye sight. Attacks Charge: Seruslong charges towards hunters with its mouth open dealing moderate damage. Stomp: Seruslong slams its feet into the ground causing tremors and dealing high damage to hunters, when enraged this is replaced with a jump. Chomp: Seruslong attacks hunters with its power tooth filled maw dealing high damage inflicting the attack down, defense down and soiled ailments. Swipe: Seruslong swipes its forelimbs at hunters dealing moderate damage. Tail sweep: Seruslong sweeps it long and powerful tail across the ground dealing moderate damage over a large area and is capable of knocking hunters down. Tongue harpoon: Seruslong launches its barbed tongue like a projectile and pulls hunters closer to it dealing low damage, when enraged it can be followed with a body slam. Body slam: Seruslong slams its immense bulk into the ground causing powerful tremors and dealing massive damage to hunters and is even able to out right one shot them. Tail whip: Seruslong swings its tail at high speed towards a hunter and cracking it tail with enough force to launch a hunter back and confuse the others, this deals high damage. Gnaw: Seruslong will pull a hunter into its jaws with its barbed tongue and chew on them and if the hunter fails to escape they will faint, if the hunter escapes they receive the attack down, defense down and soiled ailments. Tail slam: Seruslong slams its tail into the ground causing tremors and high damage. Boulder: Seruslong digs out a large boulder with its jaws and throws it towards hunters dealing moderate damage. Roar: Seruslong lets out an ear deafening roar that is powerful enough to knock hunters off their feet and deal low damage. Roll: Seruslong rolls on the ground dealing high damage to anyone caught under it this attack covers a wide area due to its size. Dig: Seruslong digs into the ground and charges at the hunters with its back exposed dealing moderate damage. Breach: Seruslong jumps out of the ground and lands violently causing tremors and dealing massive damage to hunters. Ambush: Seruslong bites at the hunter from below the ground dealing moderate damage and dealing knock back as well as inflicting the soiled status. Carves N/A Introduction Cutscene * '''Location: '''Secluded Grove * '''Synopsis: '''The quest begins with a view of an active volcano in the distance erupting and the camera quickly pans down into a secluded grove that the hunters enter, the hunters alerted by the sound of the eruption are startled by a powerful earthquake that knocks the hunters to the ground. As the hunters arise from the ground they are again startled by a roar coming from beneath the ground. Battle This quest is a four hunter quest and can not be activated without at least 4 hunters to join. Stage 1 Intro: Stage 1: Stage 2 Intro: Stage 2: Notes * The head of this monster is heavily inspired by Mosasaurs. * The tail is based on those boas and pythons. * It is one of if not the only predator powerful enough to hunt a healthy adult Validoth that isn't an elder dragon. Category:Monster Creation Category:Leviathan Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Delete Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Nrex117 Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Attack Down Monster Category:Soiled Monster